Dejiko's HavocFuery Drabbles
by Izuro
Summary: My hand at HavocFuery drabbles... o.o Erm. I now have two. XD Hope you like them... :D
1. Doghouse

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Havoc or Fuery:( It was not my idea to write cutie little drabbles about them. It was Spades 44. And if you haven't read her stuff, shame on you! o Er... hers are much better. Don't let my crappy wriitng scare you away from the cuteness that is Havoc/Fuery! o

**_Doghouse_**

Havoc watched Fuery with quite a bemused expression on his usually stoic face. It was simply astonishing to him that Fuery, a technical genius, someone so handy, was having such a difficult time with simple construction.

Fuery cried out as his hammer missed the nail (again) and planted itself upon his thumb. He decided to take a moment's break.

"How hard can it be to nail some boards together?" Havoc teased.

"With or without distractions?" Fuery retorted with slight indignation, which prompted a keen grin from Havoc.

"Am I distracting you?" he smiled. Fuery blushed.

"N... No." He continued to fumble with the tools.

"What are you making anyways?" Havoc interrogated.

"A... doghouse," Fuery murmured. Havoc tilted his head. "... For Black Hayate... It was a month ago that I found him, so... It's like an anniversary."

"Really? Then, it's kind of like our anniversary, too, isn't it?"

The hammer slipped from Fuery's hand and landed on his foot. He was flustered.

"Wh-What do you mean by _that_?" he asked nervously, avoiding Havoc's calmly intense eyes.  
"Well, it was the day I first noticed you," Havoc beamed. Fuery slowly turned towards him and met his gentle smile. Havoc leaned towards him and pressed their lips together.

Moments later, he drew back, leaving Fuery in a daze.

"Am I distracting you?" he smirked.

* * *

Er... again. Sorry if it was crappy o;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 


	2. Swimming Pool

Lazy Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. :D

Dejiko's Havoc/Fuery Drabbles

Drabble Two!

"Swimming Pool"

"What's wrong, Fuery?" Havoc teased, splashing a bit of water at the boy, who sat timidly at the water's edge, barely even dipping his toes in.

"I... I can't..." he trailed, his voice cracking a bit.

Havoc stared at him. "If you're even going to _tell_ me you can't swim..." he warned. Fuery's only reply was to cringe a bit, at which Havoc sighed.

"Grab my hand," he instructed, extending his palm. "It's not that hard... and I won't let go of you until you get it."

Fuery remained hesitant, but he trusted Havoc and thusly did as he was told, entering the water and taking the offered hand.

The water was five feet deep, which was no problem was the first lieutenant, but poor Fuery's head soon fell almost completely below the water level, and he clung to Havoc immediately, gasping for air. Havoc merely smiled at him.

"Here," he said, taking Fuery's other hand as well. "You've got to kick your legs... or you'll end up down there again."

Fuery nodded and pathetically kicked his legs as though he were bicycling through the water... which, needless to say, did not keep him afloat, and he once again wrapped himself around Havoc.

"I can't!" he cried helplessly.

"You can," Havoc assured him. "I'm sorry. I'm just a lousy teacher..." He thought for a bit. "Let's try... _this_."

He picked up Fuery and waded to the center of the pool. Fuery's grip on his arm tightened.

"H-H-Havoc-shoi...! W-Where... What are you doing?" he quivered.

"Trust me," Havoc winked. He placed Fuery down and released him. Instinctively, Fuery began to kick and splash. "I'll be waiting... over there," he motioned, pointing to the edge.

"H-Havoc-shoi!" Fuery pleaded, barely afloat. "D... Don't leave me..."

"That's... my line," Havoc smiled a bit as he turned and made his way to the rendezvous point.

Fuery's eyes widened. Of course he wouldn't leave him alone. Of course he wouldn't... He began to swim.

Havoc grew closer and Fuery's fear faded away. Swimming was easy with a destination in mind. In no time, he was in Havoc's arms again. Havoc rustled his hair.

"Congratulations," he grinned. Fuery blushed. "You did it! You swam!"

Fuery hadn't even thought about it. He reddened a bit with embarassment over not even realizing his accomplishment... but Havoc was right. He did it.

"Well," Havoc said next. "Now that you've gotten it, shall I let you go for real?"

Fuery shook his head in disagreement. "I prefer it... right here, anyway." He laid his head upon Havoc's chest and closed his eyes.

Afterwords (usually longer than the drabble XD):

Yep... There's another one, once again, to say I live... Sort of. I hope to bring my actual stories back to life soon. Thing is, I had a couple pages of "Stray Dog" chapter five written somewhere... and I can't find it. ;; I may have to just restart.

**Spades 44:** I live! Sort of. Sorry I kind of died on LJ too. I know I've said this before, but I'm trying to come back to life again:o Erm, to respond to your review which you probably don't remember what you wrote (neither did I so I had to look it up XD;; ):

Yes. It is crappy. It's okie. You can say it, I'm aware of it. XD

Havoc and Fuery together already? Hmm... I can't remember what I was going for, but both versions strike me as cute. XD So... open interpretation! XD

GLOMP I love you, too! o

Probably all of my smiles are going to end up deleted or retarded... I know that, and yet I can't stop putting them in. ;; I'm just so... emotionful XD

**Anmah:** Hmmm, a party, eh? Well, I lack any ideas of my own, so I'll see what I can do with that! o I just... have a fear of ruining people's beautiful visions... So I hope it won't be awful. XD;;;;;

**Chaos of Hearts: **Thanks! And you know, converting people is the reason I even bothered to post to with these. There wasn't enough love for the two of them. But even now that so many have been converted, it's not a fandom I intend to fall out of. They _are_ my OTP and I'll support them forever. Even if I can't bring the best fanfiction out for them, I'd love to be able to say at a convention or something, "I'm one of the few people who writes it!" XD

**Torii, Fireun, Kloudy Reignfall, and Gotta-Love-the-Ears: **I lack original comments for you guys. D: I apologize! But thank you very much for your reviews! Sorry I take so long to update and thusly respond to them .OO;;


End file.
